1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a radio frequency identification automatic detecting system with an antenna net, more specifically to a radio frequency identification automatic detecting system having an enhancing surface wave-guide coaxial cable with net structure, which is adapted to generate electromagnetic (EM) wave along the coaxial surface and radiate to air from aperture for auto-detecting objects provided with radio frequency identification electronic tags.
2. The Prior Arts
As long as the magnitude of warehouse or amount of servers increases recently, traditional security management system has to increase the monitors or security staffs, such that it requires to greatly increase the equipment or labor costs. Unfortunately, the problems such as high-cost goods are stolen from the safety boxes and the theft often occurs in the warehouses. Hence, it urgently requires lots of manual labors, equipments and time for checking the warehouses. Therefore, improvement for problems described above is indispensable and is required to be treated urgently and immediately.
Ultra high frequency detecting technology is a distant wireless communication system; the system is mainly utilized for an electronic tag, and includes a reader and an antenna unit. When the electronic tag enters into an electromagnetic field that can be detected by the antenna unit, the electronic tag is triggered by a wireless signal, and then the electronic tag transmits back an identification signal to the reader through the antenna unit, where the reader reads the information from the memory of the electronic tag after confirming the identification signal.
Nowadays, the antenna unit of the ultra high frequency detecting technology is designed thinner and lighter, and is broadly used in management of product logistics in hypermarkets, entrance gate, bookstores, documents, medicines, clothes, high-cost goods, such as jewelry. However, the general operation method is that a person must carry a radio frequency identification reader to read the electronic tags attached to products or objects one by one, such that the labor cost and time is restricted. In addition, the triggering range and distance is not enough, so that even through there are some automatic triggering methods; the cost is still too high for practical application.
Therefore, a radio frequency identification electronic device, which is cheaper in cost and which can trigger the electronic tag automatically is required urgently.